Air pressure applying systems for seats such as vehicle seats are well known.
Such systems are used to apply pressure to specific body parts in order to give the driver greater comfort. For example, seats having a pneumatic lumbar adjustment system enable the occupant to control the amount of lumbar support.
There exist in the prior art a variety of luxurious seats having a variety of air-pressure applying systems. These systems include inflatable air bags embedded within the vehicle seat. The air bags can be selectively filled with air so as to apply a desired air pressure to a specific body part corresponding to the area of the seat which includes an air bag.
A drawback of prior art air pressure applying systems for seats is that they are integral to a given seat and cannot be used for other seats as well.